ggs_orgfandomcom-20200215-history
Raka's Rite of Passage
Raka's Rite of Passage Jeremy: You were the first boot, so we didn’t get to know each other a lot. It’s always hard being the first one to go out and hopefully we can play together again in another ORG. Alvi: Alvi, my fellow Indonesian. I’m sorry that you had to quit, but real world takes priority. Good luck with your life. Tung: We’ve also played before and you’re a nice guy. Looking forward to playing with you again. Forrest : I love your name, haha. Anyway, we were not in the same tribe so I didn’t really get to know you. We can rectify that in the future. Eden: We were in the same tribe together, but only for a few days. It was nice meeting you, but we didn’t talk much. Tomy: Tomy, it was really sad to see you go since I had hoped we could go together. But you were absent during the challenge, so everyone wanted to let you go. Clairie: I was so very disappointed when you had to go. You’re just a really nice person and kind to everyone, really glad that I got to know you a bit. And I was looking forward to be working with you too. Maybe next time. Adam: Well, it was between you or me. Like I said, it was unfortunate that we had to be on different sides. I can tell that you’re a fighter and you’re not afraid to fight to stay in the game, and I respect that a lot. Alvin: Alvin, one of my best friends in ORGs. It was really hard for me to vote for you with Martynas’ group…but in the end, I had to do it because they had more people on their side and because people knew that you’re a very tough competitor. I will do my best to win this game for you too. Najim: Thank you for trusting in me. You’re a great person and have a big heart, and you made the right choice. I fully trusted you and if things had gone differently, I’m sure we could have made the Final 3 together. You were actually the person I trusted the most after the merge. Rian: Ah, Rian. It was also unfortunate that you had to go, but by that point in the game, there were many alliances and you weren’t really part of them. You were also pretty absent by then, so it was a safe choice. I sincerely hope a better luck for you next time. Gavin: Gavin, Gavin, Gavin. I LOVE our chats. We were being honest with each other and I saw you as a worthy rival. You made the game really exciting and it’s been a pleasure working with, and against, you. I don’t regret voting you out because it was the best move for me but if you had made it to the Final Tribal Council with me I’m sure we’d have a blast again. See you again. Norbert: You’re a good guy, but this time I guess you were in a similar situation with Riian. If you were with an alliance, things might have gone differently. Well, you’re really nice and as far as I know, didn’t resort to dirty moves, so that’s something you can take pride in. Red: By then, everyone was a potential threat. I was in an alliance with Martynas and Sean had won immunity. It was really between you and Ryan. But Ryan was more open to work with us and that’s why we chose to vote you. It was a strategic move. Good game. Also, for the record, I voted for you and not Martynas. Sean: I noticed that all of the Final 5 came from Men of Mersaille. Funny how that worked. Anyway, you fought valiantly and made some pretty big moves. But that was also why you were voted out, because you flipped and it was more difficult to trust you. And I believe you’ll be able to be an objective jury due to how you were brave enough to make moves and that earns my respect.